


Rain-Kissed

by misura



Category: The Sixth World - Rebecca Roanhorse
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, POV First Person, post-Storm of Locusts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "I'm pretty awesome, aren't I?" Kai says.
Relationships: Kai Arviso/Maggie Hoskie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Rain-Kissed

I'm outside the place I'm becoming close to thinking of as 'home' the next time it starts raining. It still feels like a miracle - a little less so when I see Kai grin at me, I admit, but still. The fact that he looks cocky and smug and pleased with himself doesn't make what he did any less impressive.

It just means I don't feel I need to tell him out loud.

So while the dogs run for cover, I stay right where I am, looking at Kai, trying not to think too much about how I feel about the fact that I've gone from living alone (well, alone with three dogs) and liking it to living with Kai and Grandpa Tah's hogan right next door and not minding it all that much.

"I'm pretty awesome, aren't I?" Kai says. "Go ahead, you can tell me. I promise I won't let it get to my head."

His expression may be cocky, but there's something still a bit brittle in his voice. It makes me think that maybe I do need to say out loud what I think about Kai.

"You're okay," I tell him. _I love you. Don't follow me._ That's what he told me, but he didn't do it to my face, and I didn't listen to him anyway. I think it's probably a good thing that I didn't.

Kai sighs. "You're a hard girl to impress, Mags."

The water starts coming down in earnest. It's only rain, though. No thunder, no lightning. No danger.

Kai steps a little bit closer. I feel the rain run down my face, soak my clothes. I should give some thought to finding a way to collect at least some of this water. It's free, after all, and the land doesn't need all of it.

I look at Kai. He's close enough that I could touch him if I chose, pull him even closer. If I want. If he wants.

Kai's mask slips - or maybe he's decided to try a different tactic. He takes another step, asking, "Can I - ?"

_Can you what?_ I almost ask, but I know what he means. The real question isn't whether Kai can. It's whether _I_ can. And the way I look at it, I'm three-quarters of the way there already.

I lick the rain water from my lips. The water tastes clear, bright. I want to say 'yes'. I want to believe that I can have this: rain and Kai and Tah inviting himself over to my home so often that it's almost as if he lives there, too.

Instead, I close the distance between us and kiss him. He tastes of rain, of water and life and miracles and second chances and everything I know I shouldn't allow myself to want.


End file.
